


Missing Her

by shealynn88



Category: Veronica Mars - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-21
Updated: 2006-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shealynn88/pseuds/shealynn88
Summary: She's the one they're faithful to, more than she ever was to them, when they tangle their hands in each other's clothes and bite at each other's throats.
Relationships: Lilly/Weevil, Logan/Weevil, references to Lilly/Logan
Kudos: 1





	Missing Her

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](https://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/profile)[slashthedrabble](https://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/) challenge #73: Faith

They've lost their faith in everyone, including themselves.

Without Lilly, neither one of them makes sense. They've used parts of her to shield themselves and now that she's gone, they both feel raw and wounded.

Maybe it's that—that they see in each other the only pieces of her that are left. And maybe it's that they both miss her—differently, but the same.

Her boyfriend.

Her lover.

It's a dark logic, then, that brings them together; it's an equation that always culminates in her.

The square root of Logan plus Weevil is Lilly. She's what ties them together. She's the seed that has burst open and grown—becoming this unweildy relationship that the two have built of alcohol and bruises and late night groping.

She's the one they're faithful to, more than she ever was to them, when they tangle their hands in each other's clothes and bite at each other's throats.

She's what they think about late at night, when they use bruises as an outlet for their terrible grief. When they take turns pressing each other into the sheets, she's what drives them.

The emptiness she's left behind.

The emptiness they can only fill with each other.


End file.
